This invention relates to a high-speed playback method for videodiscs.
High-speed playback for a videodisc is performed by shifting the position of playback tracks by forced driving of the target tracking unit with a prescribed timing and in a prescribed direction during the vertical blanking time.
This operation was performed previously by installing operating switches for high-speed playback that correspond to forward and reverse playback tracks, respectively. Therefore, as the type of high-speed playback increased, the number of switches for high-speed playback increased, which not only necessitated an operational panel of large area, but had a shortcoming of deteriorating operational characteristics.